<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold my claw by Phrog_inhat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590726">Hold my claw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrog_inhat/pseuds/Phrog_inhat'>Phrog_inhat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lil spicy, Cute Date, How Do I Tag, I hate it here, I’m very sorry for ruining your childhood, M/M, i continuously call Squidward a squid even though he’s an octopus, nervous Squidward, sugar daddy Mr Krabs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:32:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrog_inhat/pseuds/Phrog_inhat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Squidward had always looked up to his boss but Spongebob always seemed to get in the way of their growing relationship. What happens when Mr Krabs and Squidward finally get some alone time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Krabs/Squidward Tentacles, Krabward, squidkrabs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A hopeful beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squidward stood behind the counter, the paint of the wood peeling from years of hard work. He'd often arrive a couple hours early, awaiting the arrival of his Crustacean boss. Few things made Squidward happy in life: playing his clarinet, making people suffer and one more thing that he wouldn’t admit himself; his boss.<br/>
He loved how he'd laugh and how his skin would blush a deeper shade of red when anybody would compliment him on how much money he had. </p><p>As the tentacled man pondered in his thoughts, mr krabs entered through the door,  the echo of his steps filling the interior of the Krusty Krab. The crimson man walked towards the counter Squidward was stood behind, a loud laugh rumbling from his chest.<br/>
“What are yer doin' here so early, me boy?”<br/>
The squid's eyelids widened ever so slightly as he felt the brush of a claw against his sucker cups, sending shivers down his spine (metaphorically; squids dont have spines)<br/>
“I-I don’t know, just thought I’d put in some extra work...” Squidward's nasally voice disrupted the awkward silence.<br/>
It wasn’t often they were alone together since Spongebob starting working there and he would forever blame Spongebob for taking Mr Krabs away from him.<br/>
The tall squid looked towards the counter, diverting his gaze away from Mr Krabs'<br/>
“Y'know Squidward, Ive been thinkin',” he paused, a hefty sigh leaving his lips “we haven’t hung out in a long time, we should-“<br/>
Squidward interrupted him mid-sentence already knowing what he was getting at<br/>
“I’m free this weekend”<br/>
The red crab's eyes gleamed and he flashed his pearly white teeth at the other man.<br/>
Spongebob strolled into the building a few moments later and Squidward sighed. It always seemed to be Spongebob that ruined their moments.<br/>
Mr Krabs nodded quickly before walking into his office, glancing towards the counter as he closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dapper men... or should I say fish?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squidward straightened his tie, his eyes hovering over every part of his body in the mirror. He sighed quietly; it was good enough. The turquoise man had brought a suit just for the occasion, figuring mr Krabs would wear one and of course he didn’t want to disappoint his boss. “Oh the things I’d do for you, Krabs.”<br/>Squidward walked out of his house, his face twisting further into a frown as he heard a distant giggle. “Where are you going, Squidward?” Spongebob asked, his snail following right behind him.<br/>“You don’t need to know...”<br/>The squid muttered bluntly, his eyebrows so furrowed they almost fully covered his eyes. <br/>He managed to get away from the constant blabbering of his yellow neighbour, making his way down the street towards a bench before sitting down.</p><p>Squidward pulled his phone out of his pocket, fighting the urge to call off the whole date. Sadly, he looked at Mr Krabs' contact. Maybe this was a bad idea.<br/>Mr Krabs wouldn’t date a useless squid like Squidward.<br/>That’s when a ruby red Lamborghini flew round the corner, the window rolling down as it slowed down next to his tentacles. “Greetings, me boy. Get in me beautiful car!”<br/>The Lamborghini's license plate looked like it was personalised to the owner, the words 'KRABZ 752' displayed across the front.<br/>The red crab was wearing sunglasses and although Squidward would’ve loved to see Mr Krabs' beautiful eyes, he will admit he looked dashing.<br/>Squidward wiped his tentacle on his blazer before he opened the car door, not wanting to get his dirty sucker prints all over his boss' shiny, red car.<br/>He gulped loudly before sitting down in the passenger seat, closing the door once his body was inside the vehicle.<br/>“Wow...” Squidward let out a surprised sigh “Didn’t know you owned such an amazing car”<br/>The squid tried not to sound too overwhelmed, looking out of the window so his gaze wouldn’t meet Mr Krabs'<br/>“Thank you, I bought it with me own cash!”<br/>He could hear the smile in his voice, his own lips curling slightly at the edges.<br/>Mr Krabs started up the car again.<br/>“I thought we'd go to the new place in town.”<br/>He looked towards the road as he drove, showing off his perfect side profile and Squidward felt his face heating up just by looking at the handsome crab.<br/>______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>They’d finally arrived at the restaurant, an illuminated sign giving the entrance a Neon pink haze. “Amazing, even the outside is beautiful,” Squidward said, a little louder than a whisper and just enough for Krabs to hear him.<br/>“Indeed, me boy!” The red crab exclaimed “Expensive too!”<br/>The tall squid's mouth opened in shock, his eyelids opening fully <br/>“Y-you dont have to spend so much money on me...”<br/>Squidward blurted out his words guiltily, not being able to sit still in the car seat.</p><p>“Oh but I do, me boy!”</p><p>Mr Krabs got out of the car, closing the door behind him; he walked around the Lamborghini and opened Squidward's door and the squid couldn’t help to think what a gentleman the other man was. Squidward stepped out of the car hesitantly and nodded towards Mr Krabs as a sort of thank you gesture. It all felt too unreal to the squid, as if he was stuck in a utopian dream or maybe his love made him so delusional it made him fantasise about his boss.<br/>They walked into the restaurant together, Krabs' claw brushing against  Squidward' tentacle, making the squid's sucker cups tremor.<br/>He found the courage to hold his claw, subtly moving his tentacle closer and closer before he could successfully hold the claw.<br/>Mr Krabs' turned his head to look at Squidward, a small smile gracing his lips.<br/>They walked further into the fancy building, claw in tentacle. <br/>Once the two men had found a seat, they looked on the menu for what they were going to order.<br/>The fancy crab called over the waiter and ordered the most expensive champagne they had, making Squidward blush harder than he already was.<br/>Krabs took a sip of his champagne, raising an eyebrow as he watched the colour of Sauidward's face deepen.<br/>“So.... Mr Krabs,”<br/>“You can Call me Eugene.”<br/>“What-?”<br/>“I’m very fond of you, Squidward..” he swirled his drink in the glass, watching as the bubbles rose to the surface.<br/>“W-what do you mean?”<br/>“I’m saying we should be something more than boss and worker; more than friends,”<br/>“Huh, What?”<br/>“You heard what I said, Squidward..”<br/>Squidward shuffled in his seat awkwardly, his suckers tapping against eachother.<br/>“But why me?” the squid sighed “Why me of all the fish in the sea?”<br/>Eugene chuckled, looking up at the man at the other side of the table<br/>“Because there’s something about you that really speaks to me.. and I want to find out what it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Come to my place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive home to Eugene's place wasn’t as awkward as Squidward thought it'd be, sneaky glances shared between them all throughout the ride along with subtle shuffles closer to each other. They were more like two love struck teens rather than adult men who were probably about to treat eachother the complete opposite of childish when they got home.<br/>“Did you have a good time?” Eugene smiled gently, his eyes drooping slightly to show no harm.<br/>“Yeah I had such a great time with you!”<br/>Squidward smiled for the first time in a long time without even realising.<br/>He looked into Mr Krabs' eyes and felt a shock to his heart.<br/>This was the man for him, this was his true love.</p><p>                                   ___________________________________</p><p>Squidward stepped out of the car, much to the disapproval of Eugene who wanted to help the squid out.<br/>“Want me to take your coat, Darling?”<br/>Squidward felt his face flush at the pet name, quickly covering it up with his tentacles. The squid never knew a simple thing as that could cause such an effect on him. The walk to the house was short but the amount of tension almost killed them , like a thick blanket making them hot and sweaty, like dogs in heat.<br/>Once they had reached Eugene's bedroom, the crab's first two buttons buttons of his shirt were already unbuttoned, his tie nowhere to be seen. <br/>“Calm down!” Krabs chuckled through an endearing growl, prying Squidward's suckers off him for a moment.<br/>“Huh, what’s the matter?” Squidward asked out of breath and confused.<br/>“Let’s take this slow...” The Crustacean pulled the other man closer ever so slowly till their lips touched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally a kiss!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>